Qiana Moonshadow - The Follower Missions 1
by Dlangar
Summary: After over a year of service to the Alliance, Qiana is ready to return with her lover to their homeland in Ashenvale. But the Commander has just one.. last.. mission. This is the first in a series of short stories featuring Garrison Followers. Tales of their triumphs, their tragedies, their successes, their failures. These are - The Follower Missions.
**Qiana Moonshadow**

 _ **The Follower Missions 1**_

 _By Dusty Monk_

Qiana stood outside the door for a long moment, hesitating. _Stop this. Put off this conversation no more. It is time_. Drawing a steadying breath, she rapped on the oaken door.

"Enter" the Commander's clipped voice came from within. Qiana pushed open the door and strode inside. The Commander looked up from behind the desk where she was working. These days, it seemed this was where the Commander spent most of her time. And if the dour expression she wore as she looked up was any indication, it was a situation she was none too happy with. But her face broke into a smile as she saw Qiana.

"Arkenon Poros Qiana! You are exactly the person I wanted to see. Come - give me a moment to finish these things, then let's get out of this cursed office, you and I, and get out under the stars."

The office the Commander spoke of was this small room off of the main hall in the garrison's town hall. It was well appointed, comfortable, and showed the personal touches of the Commander. Among the scrolls and papers that littered the desk the Commander sat behind, was also a carved jade figurine, from the Commander's time in Pandaria, and numerous other curios from other lands. And though the corners of the room still held crates and barrels that belied its previous use as a storeroom, on the wall behind the Commander hung a line of her favorite crossbows. Some ornate and gilded. Some simple, worn with years of use.

"No please Commander - I do not mean to take you from your work. It is only - there is a matter of which I wish to speak to you about." Qiana hated the formal tone she found her voice taking - but this was important. Yes, they were good friends her and the Commander. They had fought together many times. She had been among the first to go through the Dark Portal with the Commander to face the Iron Horde. And she had led the scouting expedition with Exarch Maladaar in Umbral Halls. But this was a formal request, and friend or no, the draenei before her was also her superior.

The Commander sat down her quill and leaned back, raising a single eyebrow, also catching the tone. "Please Qiana - go on. You know that you can ask me anything."

"I -" Qiana hesitated, struggling to get this phrased just right. " _We_ have fought together many times, and you know that my loyalty is only to you. I owe you my life - we all do. I was here for the establishment of this settlement, and since then have undertaken many missions to help us build this outpost."

The Commander smiled, giving a small nod. "Yes. There is no one here I trust more. No one."

"But, we have been here now for over a year. And well - it's Talavar. No - let me take that back. It's not Talavar - it is the both of us. The pull of our forest is strong upon us Commander. And so, now that the garrison seems well established, and you have so many that have joined the ranks, I was wondering if perhaps - you could release me from service." Qiana paused a moment. "I want.. I would like to go home." _There. It was out. For better or worse, she had said it._

The Commander sat for a long moment. "It saddens my heart to think of this garrison without you Qiana," the Commander hesitated, a distant look flashing briefly across her face. "But trust me when I say to you.. I know exactly what it is to yearn for one's home."

Qiana flushed suddenly. _How could she have been so selfish? Of course the Commander knew. All of the Draenei did. They were a race of exiles! Missing their home was a literal part of their culture!_ Qiana suddenly felt petty.

"And so though for myself, this journey back to Draenor has been actually good for my soul," the Commander continued. "I can completely understand how you feel. How both of you must feel. There are few forces in this universe that can be stronger than the pull of one's home on one's soul." And now the Commander leaned forward. "But I need you Qiana - we all do. There is still so much work to do. Yes there are others - and they are loyal and competent - but none more so than you. None as capable as you, and none that I can trust more than you to get the most difficult of tasks done."

Qiana nodded, but said nothing. She rocked heal-toe with her hands clasped behind her back - an involuntary move she made when she felt nervous. The only thing she felt at the moment was the rock bearing slowly down on her heart.

The Commander rose then, standing and turning, clearly in thought. Her eyes fell to the row of crossbows on the wall, and she stood a long moment, looking them over. She reached out almost tentatively and touched one - one of the smaller, simpler ones. Whatever thoughts and memories the crossbow gave the Commander though, she was keeping to herself. Finally she spoke, her back still to Qiana.

"In Nagrand, there is a small contingent of Alliance attempting to route the Warsong clan from Lok-rath. They are sorely pressed. Twice now Telaari Station has attempted to send them much needed medical supplies, and twice they have failed." Qiana listened, the weight on her heart bearing down. "They have asked us for help Qiana, and I have promised it. They have asked for our best."

The Commander turned, fixing Qiana with her otherworldly gaze. "But as I said, I am not without sympathy for your plight. And you have done so much. I ask of you to do this last thing for me - this last mission. And then may you and Talavar both return home - with my blessing."

And like that, the weight Qiana felt pressing down on her heart was lifted! _She was free! She had but to complete this mission, and they could go!_

"Thank you Commander! Thank you very much!" Qiana's face was now all smiles.

The Commander nodded. "I shall have Dungar set aside one of his best for your trip to Telaari Station. You leave first thing in the morning."

"Of course! I shall make preparations immediately!" Qiana turned and fairly skipped from the room, not bothering to wait for an official dismissal. The Commander smiled as the door slammed shut. While the night elves were steeped in traditions of their own, military protocol was hardly one of them.

Qiana burst through the door of their cottage, nearly taking it off its hinges as she did so. "Talavar are you here? I've news!"

"Yes.. Of course." Talavar answered, walking into the main room from the bedroom. The night elf stood tall in the archway between rooms, nearly filling it. His voice was subdued, his face held concern. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No! Just the opposite! Talavar she agreed! The Commander has consented to release me from service! We can go home!"

Talavar's expression broke into a smile at that though, and he raced forward, meeting Qiana in the center of the room and lifting her, turning her. "Qiana that's wonderful! I - I'm just - I didn't believe she would! That's fantastic! I shall begin packing immediately! When do we leave?"

"When I get back from Telaari Station" Qiana said giggling. "As soon as this last mission is - " her voice trailed off as Talavar stopped twirling her, setting her down, the joy dropping from his face like a stone in a pond. No no no, Qiana thought. _Where's the smile? Bring back the smile!_

"What do you mean this last mission?" Talavar stepped back, his arms crossing, his demeanor shifting suddenly back into the one she had sadly come to know too well.

"She has but one mission for me to do Talavar. It is a trifle - an escort mission in-"

"She always has more mission for you Qiana. Can't you see that? This won't be any different!" A low vehemence was creeping into his voice. _Talavar please.. No. Not this. Trust me._

"No this time is different!" her voice taking on an urgency of its own. "The Commander understands what it is to be away from home. She has already promised this-"

"And no one else can go? Of the dozens that now follow the Commander, call Lunarfall home - none can take this mission in your stead?"

"None that she trusts Talavar! Why can you not be happy for this? Is it not exactly what we want? We're going to go home - I just have to complete this last task! A week! Two at the most! Then we can leave together!"

"No Qiana! It is always the same for you! You have been saying for months we would return home, but always there is another mission. Always all I hear are words of loyalty! Of duty!" He was full on yelling now.

"Don't do this!" Qiana could yell too. "I love you Talavar - more - more than life itself. You are what brings me home! You are the rock that helps me see the end of those missions! But don't - don't ask me to shirk my duty. I _owe_ her my life Talavar - everyone here does. Why-"

"And you promised me a life as well Qiana." Talavar spit back. Now his voice was deadly calm. "You promised us a life together. Where is that duty love? Why is your loyalty to her - your commitment to her - greater than to us? To me?"

Qiana floundered. "I - Tal.. please.."

"No don't answer. I'm not sure I want to know." He strode towards the door. "I think I will sleep among the stars tonight. Do not wait up for me. Good luck on your mission."

"Talavar wait! Please-"

The door slamming shut broke off her last plea. Qiana slumped in the chair. She felt the tears then, waiting to fall. She bit her lip and blinked rapidly, refusing them. _Talavar. Dalah'surfal! Why can you not see?_

Qiana took in a long deep breath, relishing the crisp clean air of Nagrand as she circled over Telaari Station, bringing the griffin in gently. It had been a long, rough flight from Shadowmoon Valley. They had been forced to ground twice, once to avoid a patrol of Terrorwing Riders as they passed through Talador, and the second to wait for a lull in the bombardment of Shattrath City. And then just getting through Shattrath their progress had been slow, picking their way carefully through a city torn by battle.

But progress they had made, and by the evening of the second day the gold and orange forests of Talador gave way to the green rolling hills and windswept plains of Nagrand. Qiana had flown on through the night, perfectly at home beneath the stars. She flew low, so as to avoid unwanted attention, passing over herds of both Clefthoof and Talbuk, grazing on the open plains. The plains beasts huddled together, keeping constant watch for the wolves and other predators that shared the region. They paid little heed to the druid and her griffon as they passed silently overhead.

And so on the bright clear morning of the third day out of Lunarfall she came to Telaari Station. As she circled overhead she could see the settlement was already bustling with activity. Rangari were already patrolling the perimeter and going to and from the town center, undoubtedly delivering scouting reports from the previous night. Human alliance soldiers mixed with the draenei populace, guarding the entrance, patrolling the small village, and making it clear this was an alliance garrison. Even SI:7 was here it would seem, as she recognized the tall lanky form of Amber Kearnen not too far from the aerie, talking with a group of men she could only assume were also agents of the intelligence group.

"Khronakai Khristor Qiana! I am so pleased to see you! I cannot believe you have come all the way from Lunarfall, and done so without getting either yourself or your beast killed! Is this a first for you?"

Qiana laughed as she dismounted, handing the reins of the griffon to a waiting stable boy and hugging the young female rangari. "It's good to see you as well Rangari Laara! And no, it is not a first, thank you very much. Misfortune does not always follow in my path - just.. Only mostly."

Rangaari Laara laughed and shook her head. "I've yet to see it otherwise druid. But perhaps this

will be the first - though I am doubtful. So what brings you to Telaar? The First Lieutenant of Lunarfall Garrison has little time for social calls I am thinking."

"Sadly you are correct. I'm here to escort a caravan of medical supplies to the front at Lok-rath. Apparently the Warsong patrols have become even worse since we left. But in truth, I'm a little short on the details - and almost a full day delayed. I hope they have not left without me."

"Aye!" Laara spat for emphasis. "Every day we fight those dogs. In truth, I am not surprised the Commander sent you for such a task - and we are in sore need of your help. No, trust me, if they knew you were coming, they will not have left. Come, let us find D'kaan - he will have details."

Qiana nodded and the two set out for the Inn, where D'kaan would most likely be found.

Telaar was a small settlement - no more than a few hundred draenei living in the village. And when alliance soldiers had first arrived, the people had been understandably more than a little suspicious. Between ogres to the south, Warsong patrols combing the area, and the influx of Iron Horde troops, the native draenei already had more than enough to deal with. But the alliance had proven themselves valuable allies in the fight against all of these forces, and when they had approached the draenei about establishing an outpost in the village, the draenei had been more than happy to agree. As Telaar's single inn was the largest building in the village and served as the town's center - it had been a natural fit for the outpost's headquarters. So it wasn't so much they expected to find D'kaan drinking away the morning in the inn - it's just that was where everything took place in Telaar. Though a drink probably wasn't entirely out of the question either.

As Qiana and Laara entered the building, they found D'kaan standing over a table where a rough map had been stretched out, the corners weighted down by a mug and a candle, talking with several of the rangari. He glanced up to see them entering, and smiled.

"Good fortune Qiana! I am most pleased to see you! When the Commander sent word that you were coming, I was extremely glad!" The tall draenei embraced Qiana as she approached, hugging her close, then stepping back. Once Qiana might have bristled slightly at such easy familiarity. She had been raised to be reserved in her emotions, and physical contact of any sort was saved for only the most private of occasions. But her time around the draenei had changed that. The draenei warmly welcomed all, and hugs, embraces, and unexpected kisses were just part of who they were. And over time, Qiana had not only become accustomed to it, but had come to see the appeal. It was hard not to like a people that treated stranger and friend alike as part of their family.

"When you did not arrive yesterday, in truth we became worried." D'kaan returned to the table, his attention returning to the map. "My rangari are few enough in number - we can barely patrol just this area around Telaar. I cannot spare even one for the journey to Lok-rath."

"Apologies Rangari D'kaan. I had indeed meant to arrive by yesterday morn. But things have become worse since last I was here, and even on griffon's back, it is not an easy journey from Shadowmoon Valley."

D'kaan nodded. "I can only imagine. But no apology is necessary. You are here, and the caravan is ready to leave. Captain Washburn has said that the forces in Lok-rath are in great need, and the supplies could wait no longer - escort or not. I know you have only just arrived, but if you are ready, I believe they would like to depart right away."

"It is why I'm here Rangari. I need no additional provisions, so yes, if you'll direct me to the caravan, we can leave immediately."

"There is but a single wagon, and a small crew. They make preparations to leave over by the stables. May the Light embrace you friend Qiana."

"And you as well D'kaan." Quiana bowed slighly, and then turned to Laara.

"And so it is for a follower of the Commander," she said to Laara with a smile. "We're constantly hopping out of the pan just to jump into the fire."

"Always it is with you, at least!" Qiana received another embrace, this time from Laara, and a quick kiss on each cheek. "Perhaps when you return, you will have some time, and we could go hunting, you and I."

"I would very much like that Rangari Laara. Take care of yourself."

"You too Qiana. Give those Warsong dogs a bit of - how is it the humans say? What for!"

"So.. Um.. Do you come here often?" the driver asked, looking up at her. She raised a single eyebrow and afforded him a bemused expression. He immediately looked down, his face coloring slightly. Though he spoke under his breath, Qiana heard him plainly. "Idiot! Of course she doesn't come here often, it's the middle of bloody Nagrand! You're a fool Simmons, just like your mother always said you was!"

"No," Qiana replied with a chuckle. "I cannot say that I get out here that often." Her gaze returned to sweeping the wilderness around them. The front seat of the wagon, where she stood beside the driver, afforded her a good view of the land around.

They were a day and a night out of Telaar, and so far, Elune had smiled upon their journey. They were six - herself, the driver, and four men-at-arms. Two men walked at the fore of the wagon, and two brought up the rear. Qiana herself alternated between roaming out in front of the wagon, often calling upon the Spirit of the Great Stag to lend her his form so as to cover ground more quickly, and riding with the driver, resting while staying close to the wagon. With the sole exception of an instance where they had to pause to convince a herd of Clefthoof to clear the road in front of them, the trip so far had been without incident. In fact, Qiana mused, so far the most interesting aspect of the trip had been the driver's dogged persistence in trying to find ways to convince her to share his bedroll with him.

"What I.. What I meant to say was not.. You know.. _here_ here.. Not this particular stretch of road, but erm.. You know.. Nagrand. Do you get out here to Nagrand often? Maybe.. I dunno.. With a Mr. Night Elf? _Is_ there a Mr. Night Elf?" Qiana laughed out loud at this, genuinely amused. She was used to flirtations from men - especially human men, who for whatever reason always seemed to go mooneyed over night elf women. But this fellow - Simmons, he was a charmer, to be sure.

"Yes, actually there is a Mr. Night Elf," Qiana said with a smile. "Back in Shadowmoon Valley." Her eyes returned to the horizon. "Or at least.. I hope there still is." she continued, her voice trailing off, the smile fading. Simmons looked crestfallen, his eyes returning to the road. They continued on in silence for a moment. But only a moment. Simmons was not so easily deterred.

"Have the two of you been together long? Have you ever thought about maybe-"

"Shh." Qiana cut him off. "Something's wrong."

As they had been talking, the wagon had moved into a bit of a low ravine, hills rising up on each side. At the same time, the trees here stood close to the road. This situation had Qiana's senses on edge. She knew an ambush location when she saw it. But just as Simmons was readying his next volley of one-liners, the wind shifted, and she smelled it. Orc. And wolf.

"Guardsmen," she said in a low voice, but loud enough for them to hear. "Ready your weapons. I think we have-" her command was cut short by an eerie howling wind sound and then the thunk of a weapon sinking into wood. A massive axe stood imbedded in the headboard between her and Simmons.

"To arms!" she screamed. "We're under attack!" And then all hell broke loose.

From out of the trees ahead and to her right, a pair of Warsong raiders erupted, sprinting towards the wagon. Massive orcs, clad in the furs and leather armor of their clan, one of them swinging an immense axe overhead, producing that eerie wind noise. From behind the wagon came gutteral warcries and growls, and Qiana glanced over her shoulder to see four more orcs bursting from the trees on the opposite side of the road. They were astride large wolves, bounding towards the wagon, weapons held high. Qiana leaped straight up, arching into a backwards flip to clear the wagon, calling upon the Spirit of the Great Cat as she did, her form lengthening, rippling, she landed on four paws, now in the shape of a massive pale blue panther. Roaring, she leaped at the nearest raider.

Beside her, one of the guardsmen at the front of the wagon, sword and shield raised high, clashed into the raider on the left, while she met the one on the right with fangs and claws. Her change into beast had taken the raider by surprise. He hesitated raising his axe, and that was all she needed. Muscular jaws clamped around the base of his neck, where he was unarmored, while her claws raked his chest and back. Her attack bore the orc down on his back, and she thrashed hard right with her head, tearing out his throat. Her companion was fully engaged with the other raider, and seemed to be holding his own. His shield was bearing the brunt of axe slam after axe slam, while his sword had already scored several hits. Just then a small tornado erupted at the man's feet, engulfing him. The zephyr lifted him a good half dozen feet in the air, and he flailed about, trying to regain his footing, before he was slammed back to earth. The raider seized the opportunity, and swinging his axe double-handed overhead, embedding it deeply into the man's chest. The guardsman let out a sharp cry, they lay still.

 _Windcaller!_ The raider that stood over the fallen guardsman jerked his axe free from his chest, and turned to face Qiana, smiling cruelly. She hunched down, preparing to leap. But she knew he was not her problem. The spellcaster still hiding in the trees was. She turned her full attention to the tree line, taking her eyes off the raider, even as he began striding towards her. She knew she had only seconds before the windcaller cast another spell. _There!_ Her keen gaze picked out the orc standing between two trees, draped in shadow. The orc woman's mouth was moving, her hands weaving another _Fury_. The raider was only a few steps away. Qiana knew she would never reach the spellcaster in time. She shifted again, resuming her night elf form.

"Tor ilisar'thera'nal!" her words rang out as she thrust a fist into the sky. Elune answered her call, and a white hot bolt of blue flame burst from the sky and slammed into the ground where the windcaller stood, engulfing her in flames. Thrashing and burning she fell. The raider was upon her, swinging his bloodied axe in a wide arc. Qiana bent backwards as far as she could, only just barely clearing the space where it swung. Growling the raider recovered and swung again, but now Qiana was ready. The dagger that hung at her side, wreathed in a purplish glow from the many enchantments she had placed upon it, was now in her hands. She ducked low, under the swing, and came up inside the raider's guard. "Andu-falah-dor!" she whispered in his face through clenched teeth as the enchanted dagger cut easily through the his armor, sinking deep into his chest. He dropped the axe and staggered back, clutching his chest. His expression turned from grim to bewilderment, and then he fell.

Quiana whirled about now to see how the fight at the back of the wagon was going. Not good. Of the three remaining guardsmen, one was down. But so was one of the wolfriders and his mount. The three remaining orcs, now dismounted and standing beside their growling beasts, had the last two guards surrounded though, with their backs pressed to the wagon. Of Simmons there was no sign whatsoever. Qiana took a deep breath, narrowed her eyes, and shifted back into her cat form, bounding towards the fray.

Qiana had covered maybe half the distance when one of the orcs decided to close the battle. "Lok'tar ogar!" he bellowed as he lunged at the guardsman before him. And with that the five of them - men, orcs and beasts, became a chaotic clash of sword, fang and axe. With the warcry and sounds of battle, the horses decided they'd had enough. With no one at the reins, rearing and bucking, they lunged forwards and began to bolt, taking the wagon with them. Simmons suddenly stood up from between the medical crates where he'd been hiding, a look of terror on his face as the wagon began rumbling and bouncing down the road. A sharp jolt bounced him right back down to his knees, and Qiana only barely had time to see him crawling on all fours towards the front of the wagon as they rumbled out of side around a bend. And then she was upon the battle.

Leaping high at the back of the nearest raider, he turned just as she pounced. Her front paws met him on each shoulder, and she lifted her back legs up underneath her, catching him in the gut with extended claws. Bearing him down to the ground she tore off his face with her fangs while simultaneously disemboweling him. She landed atop the now dead orc, and behind one of the other orcs, who was engaged with one of the solders. She lunged at the back of his legs, jaws closing around the unprotected tendons in his calf and tearing them free. Screaming the orc dropped to his knees, and the soldier used the opportunity to slam his sword through the raider's chest. But he'd dropped his guard in doing so, and the remaining orc plunged his axe into the soldier's ribcage. Just then Qiana was bowled over to the side as one of the wolves slammed into her. She felt an explosion of pain in her shoulder as the wolf's jaws found purchase. Roaring in pain she rolled with the wolf, causing him to lose his grip on her shoulder, and the two of them became a scrambling, clawing, biting, ball of fury. She barely managed to keep his jaws from her neck with her front paws, while trying desperately to find purchase in his belly with her hind claws. Finally one claw tore through the wolf's flank, and the wolf yelped, trying to disengage. She lunged forward as he did, catching him full in the neck with her fangs, and tore his throat out.

Her fight with the wolf had again carried her away from the battle, and she looked up to see that the last soldier engaged with the last orc raider. One of the wolves was dead at his feet but the other still circled the two. Qiana leaped towards the trio. The soldier feinted a lunge, and the raider took the bait, swinging his axe through empty air. As the raider overextended, the guardsman slide his sword into the raiders side. The wolf lunged then, jaws clamping around the guardsmen's legs, pulling them out from under him. Raider and soldier both crashed to the ground, and the wolf leaped upon the soldier, going for his throat. Qiana slammed into the wolf's side, her jaws finding deep purchase in his shoulder, bowling them both over and off the soldier. Before the wolf could recover, Qiana's rear legs ripped open his belly and sides, and the wolf lay silent.

And just like that, it was over. Qiana shifted quickly back to nigh elf form, biting back a cry of pain as she did. Though she had been in cat form, her body still bore the wounds from the battle, and her shoulder and armor were flayed open. Ignoring the pain, she knelt beside the soldier she had just fought beside. He was the only one still breathing, though it was clear as she knelt he had little time left in this realm. His leg was a bloody tangle, his throat an open wound. She knew in an instant that though she could bring him some comfort, his wounds were beyond her healing.

"What's your name?" she whispered as her hands cupped his face. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Rawlins ma'am," he rasped. "At your service."

Qiana smiled in return. "Rawlins you fought amazingly well. I've not ever seen the like in the service. You did your king and country proud." Qiana murmured soft words of prayer to Elune as she cradled the man's head. She could not undo the grievous wounds, but she could reduce the pain. Warmth flowed from her hands into his form. She felt him relax a bit, and he breathed a bit easier. "Do you have family Rawlins? Someone I should tell?"

"No", Rawlins took a slow rattling breath. "No family. There's just myself. The Guard. And my duty." Qiana nodded, holding his gaze. And then Rawlins closed his eyes, and was no more.

Qiana gently laid his head down, and then slowly stood, surveying the scene. Seven raiders in all, and four wolves - all dead. But so too her entire crew, and the wagon and its driver missing, probably lost. She took a deep, shuddering breath, running her hand through her hair.

 _No. This is not done._ She closed her eyes then, just standing there in the center of the road, carnage all about her. Another deep breath, calming herself. She called upon Elune to guide her. To renew her strength. Her courage. _This is not finished. I have yet to fail a mission, and I will not fail my last. Just.. No._

Elune heard her prayers, and Qiana felt her healing warmth flowing through her body. The wound in her shoulder knitted itself, the pain subsiding slightly, the blood drying. When she opened her eyes, she still felt the pain, and the exhaustion - but within her - within her core, she also felt a knot of steel. The persistence. The will to carry on. It was time to see if she could find that wagon.

But first, she would not leave her companions for the scavengers.

She knew she did not have time to give them a proper burial, but she could at least tend to them in the way of her kind. She drug the four guardsmen over to the base of a large tree a short distance from the road, and then arranged their bodies side by side, hands clasped over their chests. She knelt at their feet, and whispered a prayer to Elune.

 _Elune, guide these men's souls through the Emerald Dream, to the lands of their fathers. Take their bodies to your bosom, and cradle them forevermore. Peace be with them._

And again, Elune was listening. Vines, branches and leaves sprung from the earth, stretching and interlacing over the bodies of the men. Within minutes, the were covered in a mesh of growing things, and within minutes more, naught could be seen of the bodies save a slight rise in the earth at the foot of the tree. Drawing another deep breath, Qiana shifted into the form of a stag, and set out down the road.

It didn't take long to find the wagon, nor to discern what had happened. It lay crashed, upside down, on the side of the road - the crates of medical supplies broken and scattered about. Of the horses, there was no sign, the wagon's neck yoke broken clean in two. Simmons lay nearby, slumped against a rock, unconscious. Qiana shifted into her natural form and knelt beside him. He seemed to be mostly unharmed - some scratches and bruises, a nasty knot on his head. For the third time in an hour she called upon the healing powers of her deity. Simmons stirred, eyes fluttering open to see Qiana's face close to his. A slow, broad smile spread across his face.

"Miss Night Elf!" he drawled. "You've come to rescue me! I knew you that you would! You couldn't resist 'ol Simmons could you!"

Qiana chuckled. "No, I suppose I couldn't. Are you injured? Can you stand?"

"I think so.. But I'll need help. Can you help me?" He reached out. Shaking her head, she reached down, wrapped arms around him, and helped him up. He leaned on her heavily as he stood up. A bit too heavily for his injuries, to be sure. Unwrapping his hands from her waist, she stepped back.

"Good. You can stand. Because I think it's best we get moving. The raiders were defeated, but they will return - and probably in greater number."

Simmons nodded. "Okay. Let's get going then. Not sure how long I can walk - my leg's beat up pretty bad. But I'll try!"

Qiana nodded. "That's all I would ask. Help me gather these things."

"What things?" Simmons looked puzzled.

"The crates and supplies of course."

"But, I thought you said we should be going.."

"I did, but we still have a mission to finish. I've not failed a mission the Commander has sent me on yet, and I'm not going to start with this one."

"But, I don't understand. The wagon is smashed. The crates.." Simmons trailed off, his arms spread to indicate the wreckage about them. "We can't possibly.."

"Oh, I think we can," Qiana put her hands on her hips and drew a deep breath. "I have a plan. I'm definitely not going to like it, but it's what we have to do. What _I_ have to do. Now come - help me gather the netting, and start stacking the undamaged boxes."

Captain Marcus Weber sighed as he looked over the last words he'd written down. _If the reinforcements cannot arrive in two days, do not bother to send them. Lok-rath will be lost, and we will be dead or gone._ He hated to send it, with it being his third request for assistance in a week - but he had no other choice. The assault on Lok-rath had been going worse than poor - it was a disaster. The Warsong outpost had turned out to be heavily fortified and well-guarded. And the Warsong clan were not the primitive tribesmen SI-7 had led them to believe. They were well armed, well trained, and extremely fierce fighters. The assault had gone on now for two weeks, but they'd made little progress. He read over the request once more, and was just signing the parchment when a soldier burst in through the flap of his tent.

"Captain! You'd best come see this!"

Weber frowned - both at the interruption and the thought of more trouble. "What is it Private? Just tell me."

"Begging your pardon Captain, but you'd best just come see. You'll think me a fool or deep into my drink if I tell you."

Weber sighed. "Very well," he said standing up. "Lead the way."

He followed the young soldier through the array of tents to the camp's edge, looking down the road that led up to the encampment.

"See it sir? See what I mean? Is that.. Is that a bear?"

Weber did indeed see what the man was pointing at. Coming towards them down the center of the road, was a massive bear. Hanging off each side of the bear, wrapped in rope netting, were piles of crates. And sitting astride the bear, whooping and waving, was a man. Weber smiled for the first time in days. He knew exactly who that was.

"No private. That's no bear. That's our overdue supply caravan. Gather some men, go help them out! And get that druid anything she needs. We are greatly in her debt!"

If a griffon could growl, this one would have just done so. While the noise the griffon made as it glared back over its shoulder at Qiana couldn't technically be called a growl, it was most definitely one of annoyance. Qiana felt bad for the griffon, but she would not be deterred. Now that the mission was behind her, she was impatient to be back. She could think of nothing else but telling Talavar at last that she was done, and of their journey home, together, to Ashenvale. _She had to get back. She had a promise to keep._ Ignoring the griffon's protests she squeezed the mount again with her legs, urging him on as they sped low over the autumn-hued trees of Talador.

She could see the garrison was busy as she circled and landed. Draenei troops were coming and going, and she spotted several of her fellow adventurers making preparations. Some were buying and selling from the garrison's merchants, and others were saddling mounts. For the first time ever, Qiana was not concerned with whatever their next operation was. She had other plans. Handing the griffon off to to Dungar she set out directly for the town hall. Soulbinder Tuulani waved at her from across the courtyard. She waved and smiled in return, but did not stop. She strode directly into the town hall and into the main room. There she found Lieutenant Thorn, along with a half dozen men, draenei and dwarves all talking with one another, bent over tables and maps. But no sign of the Commander. Whatever they were discussing, it was undoubtedly very important, and she probably shouldn't interrupt. Qiana didn't care.

"Lieutenant Thorn. Have you seen the Commander?"

Lieutenant Thorn turned from her conversation with the man beside her, then smiled when she saw who it was. "Qiana Moonshadow! Welcome back! And well done!"

"Thank you Lieutenant. And I appreciate it. But, I need to see the Commander. I need to make my mission report, and.." Qiana trailed off, unsure of how much of her plans the Lieutenant knew about.

"The Commander is not here. The Iron Horde has begun a new offensive at the docks in Gorgrond. We are sending a detachment of mages and soldiers, and the Commander has gone ahead to oversee the operation."

Qiana's shoulders slumped. Lieutenant Thorn chuckled. "You needn't worry Qiana. Word has already arrived of your success in Nagrand. And Telaari Station is sending us two shipments of hides and furs in appreciation. You did a splendid job!"

If Qiana heard her she gave no sign. "Did the Commander say anything before she left? Anything about.. my service?"

"Oh do you mean this?" Lieutenant Thorn reached over to the table picked up a rolled scroll, bound in the wax seal of the Commander. "She did indeed. This is for you." She handed the scroll to Qiana.

Qiana's eyes lit up as she took the scroll. She hurriedly broke the seal.

"I did not of course open the scroll, but the Commander spoke to me of its contents before she left," Lieutenant Thorn continued as Qiana unrolled the scroll. "So please allow me to just say.. it's been an absolute pleasure serving with you. I can't say I'm happy to see you leave - but godpseed on your journey, and safe travels to your home."

Qiana's eyes fell over the parchment.

 _This missive hereby relieves Qiana Moonshadow of all duties, tasks, and obligations to the Lunarfall Garrison, within Shadomoon Valley, and to all Alliance Service. She is relieved in the highest standing, and may this letter serve as recommendation to any that would employ her. Qiana has served with distinction, honor, and the utmost of competence. There is none other I would have by my side._

The Commander's signature marked the bottom. The tears sprang suddenly and unexpectedly as Qiana read the parchment. _It really was happening! They could return home! It was time to find Talavar! To show him the proof!_

She hugged Lieutenant Thorn suddenly and fiercely. "Thank you! Thank you!" she exclaimed and then turned and dashed from the hall, clutching the scroll as she ran.

She shifted from the form of the stag back to her night elf self as she approached their cabin. She had wanted to reach the cabin as quickly as she could, and she hadn't hesitated to call up on The Great Stag Spirit to aid her.

"Talavar!" she called out as ran the last steps to the door. "I'm home! I'm done! We're free!" She burst open the door to the house. "Talavar she kept her promise! We can-"

Silence. The house was empty. And worse, the air was stale. She could tell upon her first breath. No door or window had been open for days. They never kept the house closed. She felt the fear growing within her, but she forced it away. She was determined to hold on to hope for a few precious seconds more. "Talavar?" she spoke quietly. The main room was neat, everything in its place. But the staff he kept by the door was gone. She glanced over to the shelves on the wall. As were his books. Her heart began to sink. She moved to their bedroom. And there hope fled like a startled deer. The bed was neatly made. Everything in perfect order. But his closet was empty. All his belongings gone. The wash of loss hit her like a physical wave, and she swayed suddenly, unsteady on her feet. She sat slowly on the end of the bed, stunned. And that was when she saw it, a sparkle of reflection catching her eye. On the bed stand a silvery moon pendant and chain. A gift she had given him years ago. She wore its mate around her neck even now.

Talavar was gone. He had not waited.

If the birds and beasts of Shadowmoon Forest heard the sobs of pain from one of their own from within the cabin, they paid no heed. Life continued unabated for them, and they went about their daily retinue of foraging, feeding. Living. Dying.

The Commander slid off her mount and hit the ground in full stride. Things were even worse at the Iron Docks than she'd imagined. She strode with purpose towards the town hall, her mind occupied by a thousand things. She drew up short though, as she looked up to see her way blocked by a familiar figure.

"Qiana!" she smiled. "What are you doing here! I thought by now for sure you'd be-" and she stopped, her smile fading as she got a good luck at her friend. Her ashen face. Her stony expression. Slumped shoulders. "Qiana.. What is it? Is everything-"

"I humbly request permission to be reinstated Commander." Qiana's tone was flat. "To resume my duties. I request a mission ma'am."

 _Oh Qiana!_ The Commander didn't know the entire story between Qiana and Talavar, but she knew enough. And now she could guess the rest. It hurt her heart to see her friend in such pain.

"Qiana, are you sure? Even if.. " she hesitated. "Even if, he's gone - what of _your_ home? _Your_ family?"

"This is my home Commander. This is my family."

The Commander stood for a long moment, looking at her friend. The bright, cheerful and ever optimistic Qiana she knew was not there. She could only hope, in time, she would return.

"Very well then. Permission granted. See Lieutenant Thorn for your next mission."

Qiana nodded mutely, turned on her heel and began to walk away.

"And Qiana?" The night elf paused, tilting her head, but did not turn.

"It's good to have you home."


End file.
